Various hydrofluoroolefin compounds are described in, for example, Paul L. Coe, et. al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, Organic and Bioorganic Chemistry, 1974, 1732-1736; A. E. Tipping, et. al., J. Chem. Soc. [Section] C: Organic (1971), (22), 3289; M. G. Barlow, Chem. Commun, (1966), (19), 703; A. E. Tipping et. al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1: Organic and Bio-Organic Chemistry (1972), (15), 1877; and A. E. Tipping, et. al., J. Chem. Soc. [Section] C: Organic (1968), (4), 398.